Holding on and Letting Go
by Totter4
Summary: Alaric Saltzman's daughter and John Winchester's son attend Stamford together. Ada and Sam have normal lives until Dean shows up and a demon is after them as well as every supernatural creature Ada has encountered. Ada has trouble letting anyone in, especially after her mother's abandonment and father's death, can she finally reveal all of her secrets to Sam and can he protect her?
1. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester looked around in wonder. He was entering his junior year of college and Stanford and loved it. His life was so different now. He wasn't living in motels, hopping between schools, risking his life fighting monsters. He was settled and learning and he was planning on becoming a lawyer to fight human evils. He hadn't seen or spoken to his father or brother since the night he left and he missed them, but wouldn't give up his life for returning to being a hunter. Professors commented on his unusual perspective, wisdom, and maturity and Sam would just smiled, but the truth was, you didn't grow up a Winchester and become some innocent, party-going college student. You became self-aware and observant. He had moved off campus to a small two bedroom apartment that he was sharing with his friend, Shane. They'd met in freshmen orientation and Shane had made it his mission to get Sam to unwind.

Arriving at his apartment, Sam saw that Shane had already moved in and stocked their kitchen with liquor and spirits. He shook his head, but was amused at his friends actions. He dropped his duffel onto the floor by the kitchen. Readying to inspect the kitchen to find out what he actually needed to stock.

"Dude. You're here finally!" Shane came out of his bedroom.

"Yeah." Sam smiled. "I see you're in good spirits."

"I saw this totally hot girl." Sam rolled his eyes. "I told her about the frat party tonight."

"Oh c'mon." Sam groaned. "You can't honestly expect me to go to a crazy party my first night back. We don't need to go there!"

"We will. We're meeting the others. And we're going to set you up! Because you need to loosen up and get a girlfriend this year!"

"Jeeze, Shane, I can make my own decisions and deem which girl I want to date." Sam laughed.

"Who said anything about date? We know the term girlfriend is used very loosely."

Sam laughed and picked up his bag, intent on unpacking.

Somehow, hours later, Sam found himself, surrounded by his friends, entering the frat party he had not wanted to attend. He passed several drunken women and men already and it was barely eleven. "Seriously, guys. This is what you want to do." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Oh stop being such a downer, Sam!" Casey, another friend shoved a shot in his hand. "We're only young once."

Sam downed the shot and looked around. After a while, he found himself without his friends, speaking to a stranger about a class they had both apparently taken the previous year. Sam saw a small girl struggling to move through the crowd with a boy following her. Sam frowned and followed, his hunter sense kicking in and wanting to help someone in need. He watched from the porch as the girl began to walk down the drive way, but started toward the girl when he saw the boy grab her arm with malicious intent.

"Is everything alright here?" Sam asked with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Matt!" The girl yelled, looking at Sam. "I was looking everywhere for you!" She wrenched her arm out of the boys grip and ran over to gave a surprised Sam a peck on the lips. She intertwined their fingers, and taking the hint, Sam slung an arm around the girls shoulder, ignoring her tense. "Is he giving you a problem, babe?"

"Nope. He was helping me look for you!" The boy grumbled an affirmative and left the two. "Thanks for that." The girl said. "Ada." She stuck out her hand.

"Sam." He accepted her hand shake. "Are you going back in?" He referred back to the party.

"I would, but my roommates dragged me here and I don't know where they are and I don't want that" she waved her hand towards where the other boy had been standing. "again."

"My friends dragged me here. How about we band together." Sam smiled. "I'll get you a drink."

Ada thought about it. He was cute, mostly non-threatening (to her), normal. Check, check and check. Caroline would be proud. She could do this. "Fine. Lead me!" She laughed as he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her into the party. They got to the makeshift bar and Sam looked at her. "Two tequila shots please." She laughed. When Sam went to grab one, she swatted his hand away. "Get your own!" She teased. Ada waited for two more shots to come and downed them with Sam when they arrived.

* * *

><p>Ada woke the next morning with a pounding headache and no memory of last night. Her roommate came in freshly showered and teased "About time you got up. The cutie who brought you home last night said he'd stop by around noon."<p>

Ada groaned and looked at the clock. She had a half hour to get ready for… Tim? Saul? Sam. Sam was his name. She ran into the shower and washed her face quickly. Ada pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater. She was just swiping on some mascara when Sam knocked on her door.

"Hey." He smiled holding out a coffee. "I wasn't sure how you liked it, so I just made it black."

"Black is good. I'm a coffee purist." Ada smiled. Sam fidgeted uncomfortably in the doorway. "Oh sorry!" Ada said, realizing Sam was in the entrance. She knew better than to give him an invitation. "Want to go for a walk? Maybe grab lunch?"

"Sounds good." Sam smiled, relieved.

"Where are you from?" Sam asked the smaller girl, starting the conversation as they walked down the stairs.

"Virginia." She paused. "What year are you in, you don't look like a freshmen."

"No." Sam laughed. "I'm a junior."

"Oh." Ada felt a little intimidated in his presence. "Do you have a major yet?"

"I'm prelaw." Sam smiled. "Have you declared yet?"

"Yeah. I'm an anthropology major."

"Cool."

"Yeah. I like legends and stuff. I'm assuming you like law and stuff?"

Sam laughed, the girl next to him was cute. "Yeah, something like that."

* * *

><p>They had lunch, and ended up meeting everyday for the next two weeks. Sam texted Ada the Friday two weeks after they met, but she didn't answer. He grew worried when she didn't answer all day. Or the next day. So, on Sunday, he went to her dorm and knocked. Ada answered the door, looking tired, and slightly upset.<p>

"Sam." She said flatly.

"Hey Ad. What've you been up to."

"Nothing much." She wasn't in the mood to flirt with Sam. She wouldn't admit it, but she liked him. She felt safe around him. But after she left Sam on Thursday, she got a call from her old…friend. Apparently there had been an accident and her ex-boyfriend was killed. Jeremy Gilbert had always been kind and sweet and he was just gone. She couldn't believe it. She left Mystic Falls after her father died. Her father had dated Jeremy's aunt briefly, making their relationship slightly awkward, and eventually caused the mutual break-up of Jerda (a term coined by Caroline Forbes.)

Ada retreated back in her room, leaving the door open for Sam.

"I was worried when you didn't send me a text back. I thought something happened."

"I'm fine." Ada said shortly.

Sam became confused when Ada wouldn't even look at him. She was shuffling papers across her desk. "Ad!" He grabbed her and turner her around. When she still wouldn't meet his eyes he placed his arms on her shoulders. "What's going on with you?"

Ada looked up sharply and tried to wrench herself away from Sam. "You think you know anything about me? You've known me for less than a month!" When she couldn't get free of Sam (he had years of hunting experience and Ada was stuck with her fragile frame), she collapsed in his arms and began to sob. He couldn't make out was she was saying, but he embraced her and guided her to the bed.

When her cries subsided, Sam found himself laying on the smaller's girls bed with her head resting on his chest as he stroked her long hair.

"What's going on?" He asked.

She looked up at his face and he was struck with her beauty. "Sam." She smiled and Sam was surprised when the next moment, he found Ada on top of him and her lips on his. He felt like it was wrong, taking advantage of her in such an emotional time, but damn she was a good kisser. He pulled away and saw her confused expression.

"What's been going on with you?"

"Sam, I really don't want to talk about it." Ada sighed.

"So what? You're just taking advantage of me?" Sam half-joked.

"No, it's just... It's really complicated."

"Try me." Sam frowned.

"My-I went home for a few days because my friend…he died. And it was unexpected. His sister isn't coping well, so I haven't been up to talking about it." Sam fingered Ada's necklace that had a ring around it.

"That…I'm sorry." Sam didn't know what to say.

"Thanks Sam. And. I'm sorry I assaulted you or whatever. I know you don't feel-"

Sam stopped her with a kiss. And smiled at her. "Sorry I assaulted you." He mocked.

"I guess we're even." Ada smiled and kissed him again.

"Well, now we're not." Sam teased and kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't watch Supernatural, but I've read some fan fiction and I had this thought and decided to run with it. If it's horrible please let me know. Just try not to say so in a horribly cruel manner.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Ada had dated for close to a year when they were roused by a crashing noise from the living room in their apartment. As Sam got up, Ada quickly grabbed some some vervain from her drawer and followed her boyfriend; her dad may have been dead for over a year, but she knew he'd haunt her if she didn't keep up with habits. She didn't care about her state of dress, if it was a vampire, he'd get a world of pain. She knew she should have bought her apartment instead of renting. She found Sam under a large man, before she had a chance to attack, Ada realized that Sam seemed to recognize the burglar.

"Ad, this is my brother, Dean." Sam said almost angrily from underneath 'Dean'.

"Good morning, Dean." Ada smiled. She was used to odd hours. She hailed from Mystic Falls and ran with a rather odd gang, after all. "If you would excuse me, I think I should go find pants." She retreated back to her room. When she found out that Sam was taking a road trip with her brother, she could barely hold back a smile. She was glad Sam was reconciling with his family, she'd love to if she had the chance. And she could even take the time to catch up with old friends. Sam didn't know about her complicated entanglement with Mystic Falls, so her friends, barring Matt, rarely visited. She worried that Sam would notice something was off with Caroline, Damon, Stefan, or Elena. And she would not risk Tyler or the Originals around Sam. Tyler had an aura of something that defied nature and the Original Family was…volatile (at best).

"Be safe, Sam." She got up on her tip toes and Sam bent down to kiss him. "You too, Dean." She called. And Dean looked….surprised.

"Yeah, uh thanks." He responded.

"See you in a few days." Sam smiled.

"I may stick around." Ada winked.

As soon as the door shut, she whipped out her phone and dialed Caroline. "Well, well. Who finally decides to call."

"Shut up, Care."

"Just saying. I haven't heard from you in a week. Thought you were dying in a ditch somewhere, young lady."

"Well then, should I not tell you that Sam will be gone for the weekend and I have free reign of the apartment?"

"I'll gather Bonnie and Elena and we'll be there by morning."

"You should invite Rebekah."

"Yeah right. Not the Origibitch."

"Caroline, if you were nice to-"

"Save it, I'll text her. For you."

"See you soon." Ada smiled. She loved Caroline. They had known each other for a long time. She hadn't found out about the whole supernatural predicament until Elijah came to town and spotted her with Elena. Long story short, she could've replaced Elena in the Sacrifice because she was a doppleganger of Tatia's sister, thus making her part of a different doppleganger line, but still operational. Her father prevented her impending martyrsm, but not before her mother found her and tried to torture her "to save her". She and Elena, despite technically being half-sisters, had never considered each other anything more than best friends, it would have been to weird. And Isobel had never been a mother to Elena, and had long stopped being a mother to Ada.

* * *

><p>Sunday night, Ada was cleaning up, happy to see friends after so long. She had a nice time chatting with Elena, who also had the experience of her father as a father-figure, and reminiscing was fun. She was in her and Sam's bedroom as she heard a sound from the kitchen. She knew it wasn't Sam, and fearing that a vampire had followed the Mystic Falls girls or Rebekah to her apartment, she began to pull out her old arsenal her dad helped her prepare. Before she could pull out much, she was pushed by an invisible force to the wall.<p>

"Not a vampire, I see."

A man with glowing eyes approached her. "What do you know about vampires, sweet girl?"

"Enough to know that even if it doesn't kill them, it can still hurt them." And hoping that she could hurt this mysterious creature and be released, she shoved a stake deep into her stomach. She was released, but smirked when he doubled over.

"I'll relish in killing you."

"Please, I've heard that more times than I can count. Don't be all talk." And as the man pulled out the stake, he was surprised to find holy water dumped on him. This time, being forced to release the girl out of pain.

Being released, Ada quickly made a dash to the door. She saw Sam entering, and quickly tried to get him to turn around. "Sam. Sam we have to go." She cried out desperately, trying (and failing) to pull him out of their apartment.

"What's wrong Ad?" He was alarmed at his girlfriend's panic. He'd never seen her so scared.

"There's a man. Please Sam. We have to leave."

"Calm down. What man."

"Sam. Please. He's dangerous."

"Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, still ignoring the pain that had been gathering around her stomach. "Please, Sam." She was interrupted by a fire emerging from their bedroom, and Sam had quickly shielded Ada with his body.

"Dude, we've got to go!" A new voice said from the doorway, grateful, yet surprised to see his brother's girlfriend alive.

With one look at his brother, and another on his bedroom, he discarded any thought outside of getting his Ada out of the apartment, away from the demon he knew was close, just grateful she was alive. He pulled her behind him, but seeing her struggle, he picked her up and followed Dean out of the building. She was shaking out of fear.

* * *

><p>Ada was sure part of the reason she was shaking was due to blood loss, but she knew some of it was fear and surprise. She had faced a lot in her life, but she never felt an outcome so close to bleak. Even with Klaus trying to break the curse, she always knew there was a small possibility of her survival, and in the even of her death, it would have meant something. But she could have died and left Sam and her Mystic Falls family would have thought her death was tragic, but not intentional.<p>

She was woken up from her thoughts as she felt a pain on her abdomen. She hissed, knowing she'd need stitches. She looked up to see Sam fighting with his brother as the fire department doused her apartment building with water. She touched her necklace, where her dad's ring lay. She never would wear the ring after how it basically killed her father, but she kept it close to her. It was a part of him, and it even symbolized how her mother had, once upon a time, loved her father in her own way.

"You said there was a man inside. What did he look like." Ada was surprised at Dean's aggressive tone when he grabbed her shoulders.

"Let go of her, Dean." Sam tried to pry his brother away from his girlfriend, afraid he'd exert too much strength on her, but Dean shoved Sam back.

"What did he look like." Dean growled, shaking Ada a little bit.

Ada couldn't help but shrink into herself at the look in Dean's eyes."He was average. Tall. Brown hair." She debated a minute before continuing. "Yellow eyes."

Dean let go of Ada and allowed Sam to kneel in front of his girlfriend while he analyzed the situation.

"Ads, did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine. He cut me up a little bit, but I'll be fine."

"What do you mean?" Sam's eyes roamed Ada's body, his eyes widening when he saw the blood on her abdomen. "Come on. Let's get you checked out."

"I'm fine, Sam. Just need a few stitches and I'll be right as rain."

* * *

><p>Dean approached his brother in the waiting room of the hospital. "How is she?" He scratched his neck, uncomfortable. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked the girl his brother had been dating.<p>

"She's fine, the doctors are just sewing her back together." Sam buried his head in his hands. "God, Dean. This is all my fault."

"Sammy, you said it yourself, she's a-okay. She'll be back to fighting form in no time."

"Dean, that monster went after her because she is involved with me. I'm not going to kid myself otherwise."

"But she's alive."

"For how long?"

"Sammy-"

"As soon as I get her settled, we'll go. Look for dad and that son of a bitch."

That's what Dean had wanted when he found his brother. Bring him back to the hunting life. He didn't understand why he felt so guilty about it. "We don't have to leave right away." What was he saying?

Sam smiled a pain-filled smile. "She has that affect on people." At Dean's questioning look, he continued. "I fell in love with her within the first five minutes of meeting her. She has this affect on people, making them want to draw near her and protect her."

"I don't-"

"I know you don't _love_ her, Dean." Knowing where his brother's thoughts were going. "But I saw how you look at her. You already like her like a sister. Or at least a friend."

Dean shrugged but sat next to his brother. "The guy knows she exists. You can't leave her unprotected now."

"But she can't come with us either." Sam pleaded.

Both brother's eyes were drawn up by a doctor entering the waiting room. "For Ms. Saltzman?" The man approached Sam when he indicated he was there for Ada. "You just need to fill out these discharge forms and she's free to go home. She'll need to get her stitches out in a few weeks, and take it easy until then, but she'll be alright."

"Thanks, Doctor." Sam said, looking relieved. Even if he'd been told numerous times that Ada would be alright, it was a relief to hear that he could take her home.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean walked behind the couple as Sam led Ada to the Impala.

"Now I see why Sam doesn't want a car when he's used to this."

Dean smiled. "He doesn't appreciate my baby."

Ada snorted, being reminded fondly of Stefan and Damon with their cars. They were going to kill her when they found out what happened. Damon had taken it upon himself to ensure Ada's safety and well-being once her father passed away, as they had been best friends.

Once they were loaded in the car, Dean turned to Sam and asked, "Where to?"

Sam looked behind him to Ada. He honestly didn't know where to go. His apartment was destroyed. "A motel, I guess." He shrugged.

"Shouldn't we head somewhere closer to Ada's family?" Dean hadn't seen either his brother or the girl call anyone, but surely she had somewhere to stay safe.

Sam shifted uncomfortably while Ada avoided his eye contact and said "A motel's fine, thanks though." She felt Sam's gaze on her. He didn't know the circumstances around her family, but he knew she never went home. He knew that by asking about her family, she'd ask about his, and he didn't want to talk about it. If she wanted to, she would bring it up.

Dean shrugged. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>Dean got out of the Impala to book a motel room while Sam stayed to talk to Ada. He hadn't talked to her since he carried her out of the apartment and he was a tad worried.<p>

"How are you feeling?"

"Torn up." She smiled at her pun.

"You're hilarious." He helped her out of the car, but leaned against the door when he closed it. "But seriously?" He probed.

Ada sighed, but took his hand as she leaned against the car next to him, their sides touching. "My stomach hurts, but in a tolerable way."

Sam snorted. "Is there a tolerable way?"

"It could be worse." She shrugged. Being stabbed or staked was much worse. She had refused any pain medication, knowing that any lapse in attention could result in her death when she didn't have anyone watching her back.

Her phone trilled and she (regretfully) unlinked her hand to check it. It was Caroline telling her she got back to Mystic Falls with Elena and Bonnie. She smiled, only Caroline. A super powerful witch and two vampires could get into a surprising amount of trouble. She texted back asking about Rebekah before looking up at Sam and pecking him on the lips.

"I'm sorry about the apartment."

Sam couldn't believe she was apologizing. "It's just a place. I'm glad you weren't more severely injured, or worse."

"Sam, what Dean said before about me having some place to go. I never told you why my parents aren't around or anything. And my friends are complicated at best. And with full disclosure, I have a sort-of sister that isn't really my sister and a pseudo-father-slash-older-brother figure, but, I-it's just really complicated." She looked at her hands, feeling bad for never bothering to tell Sam about her life before. If she had died, he would have uncovered all of this information about her that she wanted to tell him eventually but would've never gotten around to it. She was surprised when she felt Sam wipe a tear away. She hadn't even been aware she was crying.

"It's alright. We have time to talk." He comforted her. "We have so much time to learn about each other still."

"I'm glad." She would've missed him on the Other Side, or whatever the non-supernatural entity equivalent was.

"Got a room." They were surprised by Dean coming up to them.

"One?" Sam questioned.

"All they had." Dean shrugged, while in reality, no matter how awkward it was to share a room with his little brother and his brother's girlfriend, they had to take precautions to ensure the demon wouldn't attack again anytime soon, and Sam was no doubt rusty. He tossed the keys. "214. I'll go grab some takeout." He sensed Sam and Ada still needed some time to come to terms with everything.

"Dean-"

"I'll be back in an hour or two."

"How long does it take to get takeout?" Ada questioned.

"Knowing Dean? Days." Sam joked while slinging his arm around Ada carefully and directing her to the stairs that would lead to their room. "See you in a bit, Dean!" Sam called behind his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Sam let Ada in the room before shutting the door behind him. He was glad to see two beds and a couch. He'd shared worse with Dean and their dad.<p>

Ada sat on the bed and looked at Sam questionably. "Why the face?"

"The contemplativey one."

"Seriously? _Contemplativey_? You attend _Stanford University_." He smiled. His girlfriend might as well have been a genius, but she liked to mock him. At her look, he sat beside her, but refused to look. He sighed before starting, "Ade, I left with Dean over the weekend because my dad went missing and we couldn't find him. I think Dean may need some help finding him, and the semester is over, so maybe instead of staying over the summer you could go home and I'd head out with Dean."

Ada felt her heart stop. She never learned her lesson. Not when her mom abandoned her dad. Not when she learned about what Katherine did to Damon. She couldn't go to crawling back to Damon. He had warned her not to fall in love with a human. She could hear him mocking her saying that love was worse than a stake to the heart. And in this instance she knew he was right. Sam was leaving her, but felt that she was too fragile and delicate to actually break up with her. She supposed she could travel, or go stay with the Originals; they always had a soft spot for her, probably because of her doppleganger status. They also felt surprisingly bad about the time their mother was the cause of Alaric's death.

"Did you know my full name is Adelaide Katerina Flemming-Saltzman?"

"I-I-"

Before Sam could tell her he didn't, she interrupted. "I was named after two ancestors- Katerina was murdered because of Adelaide's sister's mistake" that's as close to the story as Sam would understand, anyway "and my mother's maiden name was Flemming, but after I learned she faked her death" -or existence, whatever- "I dropped it. If you want to leave, don't beat around the bush. I come from a long line of people being screwed over. I've had my fair share of it too!."

"Ada, it isn't like that!"

"Then what is it, Sam? One moment you're here and happy and the next you're not. I may not have a family, but I've learned to handle myself."

"Ada, it's not like that! Let me explain. That man-the man you said was in the apartment. He wasn't there for you. He was there because of _me_. Or rather my family."

"Sam, that's not true-"

"He killed my mother, and my father has been looking for him ever since."

"Sam, I understand, but-"

"How can you understand? My dad had one sole purpose after my mom died: to hunt down the thing that killed her and kill everything in his path!"

Ada realed back at Sam's anger. He didn't understand that she _could_ understand because she went through that exact thing with her dad, but with vampires. She could feel tears welling behind her eyes and her asthma begin to act up. She didn't want Sam to see how much his words hurt her. "I should call my friends. They'd want to know what happened." And she all but ran out of the room.

She sat across a hard bench near the ground floor of the motel. She didn't want to call anyone about what happened. She looked at her contacts, trying to determine if there was anyone she could call, but stopped at the first name. _Alaric Saltzman_. And the dam burst. She missed her dad so much she couldn't breathe sometimes. She couldn't stop crying. Her dad was dead. It's not like she hadn't accepted he was dead. She went to his funeral, she got to say goodbye, and she knew he was happier dead than being an Original Vampire Hunter. She slowly took in a breath, and then another one, like her dad would do with her when she was younger. When she was more or less under control, she dialed a number she and long since memorized.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Damon."

"Ade, how was the girl's weekend?"

"It was fine." Her voice shook at the end despite her determination for it not to.

"What's the matter Adelaide? Is everything alright?" Damon had long since taken over Alaric's role in a way to honor his drinking buddy, knowing that he would have wanted his daughter to be protected.

"There was a fire in my apartment. I'm fine." She tried to assure Damon before he began to run to her, across the country, at vampire speed. "But I got into a fight with Sam and I think we may be breaking up. And before you do anything, no I don't want you to break his neck."

Damon sighed at the other end. He felt bad for Adelaide. They had a complicated relationship. It was somewhere between pseudo-father and big brother. They talked about things daughters wouldn't tell fathers, but he also treated her like a daughter and a friend depending on the situation. "Ripping out a heart would seem more appropriate." He smiled when he heard her soft chuckle, so like Ric's. "How'd your finals go?"

She smiled at how normal her conversation could turn with Damon, the vampire who turned her mother. "They all went well. But I'll know for sure in three weeks when the grades are sent back."

"Ric would be so proud of his nerd." Damon teased.

"Hey! Before you knew my parents, they were just about the biggest nerds a person could find!"

"What I wouldn't give to see Ric with suspenders reading a book."

"He never wore suspenders!" She cried out indigently.

"Yeah, right."

"Thanks, Damon."

He knew exactly what she meant. "Anytime, kid."

"I'm almost 20, I'm going to be as old as you are eventually!"

"When you reach 162, I'll be going on three centuries, dearie!"

"You know what I meant, Damon!"

"Hey! Be grateful I'm admitting to wanting you around that long!"

"Like I'd survive two centuries of your schemes!"

"My schemes are great! It's you outliers that mess them up!"

"I'm sorry! I'll avoid being kidnapped next time!"

"That's all I ask! Finally! Maybe let Blondie know and she'll join the avoid-being-kidnapped-banwagon!"

"She's been kidnapped like twice, she has nothing on Elena!"

"Caroline wasn't a doppleganger. It's not proportionate to compare the two."

"Give her credit! She was Klaus-bait for years!"

"She enjoyed it. She got jewelry from him out of the deal."

"And I got stabbed a couple of times. Hardly seems fair. Favoritism at its finest."

"Don't complain too much or else I'll stop giving you blood to heal."

"No you won't." They both knew he wouldn't.

"Ade." Ada whipped around to see Sam standing behind her.

"I gotta run. Talk to you in a few days." She ended Damon's phone call with a quick goodbye.

"I'm sorry I upset you." Sam sat next to Ada, but made sure to keep a distance between them.

She wanted to say it was okay, that he didn't mean it, but she couldn't. "What are we?" She asked instead looking at him.

"I don't know."

"Well figure it out. You know I'm not one for ultimatums but it's either we're together or we're not, Sam. I don't do grey area well." She had enough grey befriending the Original family. It took a lot to overlook their indiscretions.

"I think the more pertinent question is whether I stay with you or leave with Dean, right?"

"No." He looked up from his hands, surprised. "It's whether we're together or not. I could go with you and Dean, or we could-I don't know, figure something out."

"You'd come on the road, to look for my dad."

"I'd do anything for you, Sam Winchester."

"I think we're going to have to be more honest with each other."

"So does that mean you're picking to be with me?"

"I choose you, for as long as you want me, I'm yours."

"Then I guess we're stuck with each other."

"I guess we are." He smiled and leaned to kiss his girlfriend. When they broke apart, Sam stroked her arm and smiled "I didn't know your middle name was Katerina."

Ada rolled her eyes "It's better than the other other options. My dad wanted to name me Atticus, like from the novel, and my mom wanted to name me Annabel Lee, like from the poem. Adelaide was supposed to be the middle ground of Annabel lee."

"We'll Ada suits you."


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Dean got back to the room with food, Sam had helped Ada wrap her middle so she could protect her stitches as she showered. Dean, hearing the shower, and noticing the lack of Ada, turned to his brother.

"Dude, your hot girlfriend is in the shower, and you're out here on your computer?" Dean only-half teased.

"Don't, Dean." Sam did not want Ada to be subject to his brother's innuendos. "I found the next hunt."

"What are we doing with your girlfriend?"

"She'll come."

"No way sh-"

"We'll leave her in the room, tell her we're looking for dad. At least for now, we can use her injury as an excuse."

"Sammy-"

"She'll be more protected with us then alone, waiting to be attacked again."

"Fine. But you don't want to tell her?"

"No. She doesn't need to be aware of what we do."

"Food. Thank god." The boys turned, surprised, neither noticing the shower had turned off.

Dean recovered. "Got a couple of burgers."

"Perfection."

Dean only raised his eyebrows at Sam when they watched Ada devour a burger in the least lady-like fashion possible.

"So, Ade." Sam started. "We may have found a lead on my dad."

'That's great, Sam!" Ada smiled. "When do we leave."

Sam shot a smug look at Dean. "In the morning, first thing."

* * *

><p>Ada couldn't get comfortable in the back of the Impala. She didn't want to complain, but her stitches were itching and every bump sent a coarse of pain through her. Sam was on his laptop in the front while Dean was concentrating on the road, so no one noticed her wince of pain at another bump. She was almost relieved to hear the arrival of a text.<p>

_ Arrived safe. _From Rebekah.

She texted back quickly, smiling. _Not daggered for leaving Big Bad Klaus, then?_

_ Barely_. Rebekah responded. Sam glanced back at Ada's snort.

"Who's that?" He couldn't help but be curious.

"An old friend." Ada smiled. "Her brother is giving her a hard time, as always."

"Sounds familiar." Sam said slyly.

"Bitch." Dean shot back.

"Jerk."

"Idiots." Ada chimed in.

Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"So, Ada. Tell me about yourself." Dean couldn't help but need to know about the girl who meant so much to his brother, and was slowly worming her way into a small part of his heart.

"I'm an anthropology major. Um, I'm from a small town in Virginia. Can't cook."The boys snorted. "What?"

"That's what you choose to describe yourself with?" Sam laughed affectionately.

"Full disclosure." Ada shrugged, smiling.

"Good to know." Dean said confused.

"No, you have no idea." Sam laughed. "She's caused several small fires. The first few weeks we lived in the apartment, the firefighters thought they had an arsonist targeting us."

"Hey! You asked me to microwave you soup!"

"You caused a fire in the microwave?" Dean said disbelievingly.

"Hey. My dad was like tens times worse than me. He gave his girlfriend food poisoning once! You're both banned from my cooking if you're not going to appreciate it."

"Thanks, I'm glad we've agreed to surviving, then." Sam nudged his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>That night, Ada was tossing and turning. She saw Elijah slap Trevor's head clean off his face. That was the first time she was introduced to the supernatural world. She saw him approach Elena and stake her. And then she watched as he approached her and drained her dry.<p>

Ada awoke, eyes wide staring at the ceiling. She was frozen, hugging her knees. Elena didn't get staked and Elijah would never drain her. She was just shocked from yesterday. She knew she should've told Damon, or someone, about the man who attacked her, but Damon would find her and drag her back to Mystic Falls, lock her up if he had to. She knew he had some sick sense of duty to protect her. He expected her to turn, eventually, but she didn't know if she wanted it; her mother did and left her. And her father never recovered.

She untangled herself from Sam, whom she had long since learned how to avoid waking. She tiptoed to the bathroom and locked the door. She turned the shower on before sinking to the floor, sobs racking her small frame. She hated to admit that a nightmare unnerved her so. She had come a long way since she had learned about…the world. She had befriended the Original Family, putting the numerous attempts on her life behind her, she had distanced herself from the Supernatural, a feat her dad had never accomplished, and she had gone to college and fallen in love. After finding out everything about her mother, she didn't think she would ever be able to love anyone, let alone trust someone like Ric had trusted her mother. She hated seeming weak. She felt another hard sob wrack her body. She couldn't stop crying. This hadn't happened. Ever. She hadn't cried when her mother had 'died' or when she really died. She hadn't cried when Damon was bitten by a werewolf or when she said goodbye to her father in the tomb. She'd always pushed her emotions to the side, favoring pilfering Damon's scotch.

Ada reached up to grab the ring on her necklace pulling at it, trying to feel anything. She realized that everything she kept with her of her fathers was now burned up and the only other things left were at the Boarding House. She knew it was irrational-Alaric's things weren't Alaric, but they smelled like him and reminded her of him.

She was startled at the knock on the door. She didn't answer-she couldn't move-all she could do was cry. She felt her clothes soak with the now cold water as it beat against her back. She knew she should've wrapped her stitches like Sam had done for her earlier, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She tried to breathe in to come herself, but her breaths came in short, shuttering spurts.

She kept hearing the door knocking, now hearing Sam calling for her. She wanted to get up and hug him but the ice cold water became calming. She flashed to when she was being held underwater by her mother. When she first had nightmares about Isobel torturing her, her father would say she should count to five. She could be scared for five seconds. And she'd let the fear overtake her for five unbearable seconds. And then it would be over. But she counted to five, once, twice, and three times. She still felt paralyzing fear, only to be heightened by the door breaking open. And for one terrifying moment, she forgot where she was and that she was safe. She cowered when the shower curtain was ripped open and the water turned off. She felt her teeth chatter and she just couldn't get her mind away from being kept underwater. Her mother's cold face, barely recognizing the woman who raised her. Saying that she was protecting her from being used by Klaus. That there could only be one doppleganger used, and it didn't have to be her. That she'd be sacrificed easily in place of her older half-sister-that Elena would always be chosen over her. She felt arms around her and she knew she would die if she didn't get free. So she flailed her arms and attacked like her father and Damon had taught her.

When she felt herself make contact and be dropped, she scrambled towards the door, only to be stopped by another set of strong arms.

"Ada!" Dean tried to get his brother's girlfriend to stop.

Sam quickly approached his brother, Ada having made contact with his face quite hard. He grabbed his girlfriend and forced her to look at him. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared. Ada had nightmares, but never like this. "Adelaide, look at me. Babe!" She looked like a wild, scared animal.

"Sam?" She questioned before burying herself into him and crying. "I can't stop."

"It's okay. Shh." He held her as tight as he could without hurting her, feeling his shirt and pants slowly soak from the water that had seeped into Ada's clothing. He felt her visible shivers as he looked up at Dean, who held out a blanket.

* * *

><p>Dean had never seen anything like this from a normal person. He, Sam, and his father all had nightmares. It came with being Hunters. But seeing Ada look so small, frightened, hurt, made his heart visibly clench. He didn't know what the girl had gone through in her life to scar her so thoroughly, but he made a promise to himself that he'd protect her for Sam. Sam loved Ada, which made her family. He frowned when the girl started to shiver more violently and grabbed a blanket off the couch and handed it to his little brother, who wrapped it around Ada. They were quite a pair. Sam the Giant with long shaggy hair, and his petite, put-together girlfriend. He didn't know how they found each other, but he was sure, in that moment, that they needed each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Long after Sam had changed Ada and placed her back in their bed, stroking her hair to get her to fall back into a restless sleep, curled into his body, Sam and Dean had stayed awake.<p>

"She's never done this before." Sam said, sensing Dean was still awake. "She has always had amazing control over everything. To the point of being compulsive. She always has everything in check."

"Apparently not." Dean mused darkly.

"Her parents are dead. And she has a really…odd..relationship with her friends. She doesn't like talking about her life from before school with anyone, but she constantly talks to them." Sam pulled his girlfriend a little closer. "I've never met anyone from her past. And she doesn't go home. She always talks to them, at least I think she does. And sometimes, she says something, by accident, or I get a little information out of her before she changes the topic."

"Sounds familiar."

"It's different though. I- I have you. And even dad. But, something happened and her friends are fiercely protective of her. Sometimes I hear her through the walls arguing with her friends. If something had happened to her, I don't know what I would have told them. Jeez, I don't even know who I would have to call." Sam's voice broke a little.

"Dude. Nothing happened to her. You have a chance to find out anything and everything about her."


	5. Chapter 5

Ada woke up, feeling Sam's familiar arms around her. She curled into him a little closer, when she felt him shift.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Good morning." Sam smiled, glad his girlfriend was back to normal. "Feeling better?"

Ada blushed. "I'm sorry. It's-"

"We all have nightmares. I'd like to talk about it, but if you're not ready, we'll talk about it later."

Ada smiled and gave Sam a chaste kiss. "What did I do to deserve you."

"I wonder the same thing."

"Where's Dean?" Ada asked mischievously.

"He went to grab us some breakfast."

"Oh, he did?" Ada giggled and kissed Sam passionately.

"We have some time alone." Sam laughed as he swung over her. "I love you, you know that, right?" Sam's eyes burned into Ada's.

"Always." Ada said.

"Oh c'mon!" Dean swung the door opened and covered his eyes swiftly.

"Dude, nothing was happening." Sam got off Ada.

"Dude, I'm not stupid or blind. I know _something_ was about to happen." Dean frowned, still covering his eyes.

"_Dude,_" Ada teased, "You can uncover your eyes." She heard her phone ring from where it was charging. "Shit." She scrambled out of bed. She saw five missed calls. "Shit, shit, shit."

"I like her." Dean said to Sam, jokingly.

Ada saw that, not only had Stefan and Damon both tried her twice, but Elena had called. Deciding that Stefan would be the safest option to not freak out, she dialed him.

"Ada! Finally!"

"Hey St-"

"Ada, you need to listen carefully."

"Stefan? What's going on?"

"Klaus called us. There's movement for you. Someone powerful is after you."

"Is that Ada?" Ada heard Damon in the background grabbing the phone from Stefan.

"Shit." Ada cursed softly.

"What's the matter?" Sam questioned seeing the scared look on his girlfriends face. Ada waved him off before entering the bathroom and locking the door, knowing with Damon on the other end of the line, she'd need some privacy.

"Ada, why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"I've been sleeping Damon, what's-"

"Why didn't you tell me that your apartment fire happened because you were _attacked_." Damon hissed.

"I-"

"You weren't thinking!"

"Someone is mobilizing to attack you. So here's what's going to happen-"

"Damon-"

"NO!" Damon roared, silencing Ada through the phone. "I owe this to Alaric so you are going to listen, little girl. You are going to stay put for me to come and get you. You will not leave where you are. Now where are you?"

"Screw you, Damon. What are you going to do? Drag me back to Mystic Falls and _protect_ me like you did so well during the ritual? Let me remind you, I was tortured, Elena died, Jenna di-"

"Oh spare me the tragic history lecture. .You."

"And what are you going to do if I don't tell you Damon?"

"Someone may be mobilizing to attack, maybe kill you. Lest you forget, you basically have a supernatural army ready and willing to fight for you. You have the remaining Originals, werewolves, vampires, and witches. We will set out on a manhunt bigger than any the US government could ever set up for you if we have to. Try it, Saltzman."

"I don't want your help."

"Fine, then do it for me. Your dad will haunt me from his grave if I didn't do everything in my powe-"

"I've heard this all before, Damon. You're not guilting me with your weird, twisted obligation to my dad."

"Fine, then what about Elena, your _half-sister_?"

"Seriously, we've never acknowledged each other as sisters, so don't even try playing the 'poor Elena' card."

"Fine, but I will find you and drag you back kicking and screaming."

"Game on." Ada ended the phone as Damon began yelling. Perfect. Now someone was looking to kill her and the biggest manhunt outside of the search for the doppleganger in existence is starting for her.

Ada unlocked the door to see Sam and Dean looking at her. "So, what's for breakfast, boys?" She smiled. She was going to prove to Damon that she could take care of herself even if it killed her (which is quite the possibility).

"What was that all about?" Dean questioned.

"Oh. My dad's best friend found out about the fire." Ada improvised. "He totally freaked out." She shrugged. "When do we hit the road?" She tried changing the subject as she rummaged in her bag.

"After breakfast." Sam said, glancing at Dean.

Dean didn't take the hint. "Why would your dad's friend call and not your dad?"

"It's…" Ada trailed off, looking at Sam who looked back. Sam didn't know much about her family situation besides the few obscure details she gave him occasionally. "My parents died." Ada said with her back turned. She felt her dad's Gilbert ring on her chest as she stood up. "My mom died a long time ago and my dad died when I was still in high school. My dad's friend was taking care of his high school brother at the time and we were friends, so it was the natural progression. It was my dad's dying wish." From his pre-Original vampire hunting death.

"Ada, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Dean. It's an understandable query." She smiled at him before she went to the bathroom to change.

"Dude, why didn't you warn me?" Dean punched Sam in the shoulder.

Sam shook his head, looking at the bathroom door. "I didn't know."

Meanwhile, Ada was in the bathroom trying to change her bandage. She slowly peeled off the bandage with a hiss. It had been almost three days since the incident and she wasn't used to healing a major wound like this without vampire blood. She stroked the slightly puffy wound and wrinkled her nose as it tingled; she figured the puss was her body's natural way of repairing itself. She carefully put on a fresh bandage and pulled on a black t-shirt (a gift from Rebekah) over her head after pulling on grey jeans (she had to style for comfort since she would be sitting in the back of the Impala for the majority of the day.

"Ready boys?" She asked as she left the bathroom.

"Let's go." Dean left.

Sam stuck around for Ada, taking her bag and slinging an arm over her shoulder, kissing her head tenderly. Ada looked at her buzzing phone, and seeing 6 voicemails from the Mystic Falls gang and two from the Original family, she thought it would be pertinent to turn her phone off for the time being. Damon was going to kill her, but Sam needed her right now.


	6. Chapter 6

That evening, the Winchesters and Ada pulled into a bar in the town with mysterious disappearances.

"Blackwater Bar?" Dean snorted. "That's original."

"The town I grew up in had everything named after it in some derivative." Ada shrugged.

"Sounds boring." Dean noted.

"It was anything but." Ada said seriously, before entering the bar, being followed by the boys.

Dean passed Ada and walked up to the bar. "A beer." He said gruffly.

Sam walked up next to Dean and said, "Make that two."

The bartender looked at Ada, who said "Bourbon. Straight. Single Barrel if you can manage it."

She looked up at Dean's surprised face and Sam's amused. "What?"

Sam laughed. "I'm somehow always surprised at your extensive knowledge of hard liquors."

Ada shrugged. "Bourbon and coffee, coffee and bourbon. What else could I drink if I had a choice?"

Dean said "Water", sarcastically.

"What's the fun in that?"

"I'll be at the pool tables." Dean said, swiping his beer from the bar.

Ada leaned against the bar, watching. Damon's threat had set her on edge, not just the warning that people were after her, but she wasn't stupid, with his resources, it wouldn't be long before she was found.

Sam stood in front of his girlfriend and leaned over her, putting an arm on either side, trapping her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just looking around." Ada smiled adoringly.

Sam leaned his head down and pecked Ada on the lips. "Ade, there's something I should tell you. I need to go help out Dean. We…we make a bit of money hustling guys at bars at pool." He frowned, not wanting his girlfriend to think any less of him.

"Kick some butts, then!" Ada smiled before turning around and picking up her whiskey while handing Sam his beer. "I'll be over here."

It wasn't long before Ada had knocked back a few more drinks, when a large man approached her.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"I have one, thanks." Ada shifted in her seat.

"C'mon, just one."

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Ada eyes shifted to where Dean and Sam were and found them to be immersed i their game of pool.

The man sat on the stool next to her, though his berth quickly entered into her personal space as he lent over. "Such a pretty girl shouldn't be such a frigid bitch."

"We wouldn't be such frigid bitches if there weren't men who acted like you." Ada spat, eyes flickering with fury. She was caught off guard (probably because of that fourth drink) when the man reached up with his hand and slapped her, drawing eyes from around the bar.

"Hey!" Dean and Sam simultaneously as one rushed to his girlfriend's side on the floor, checking to make sure she was okay, as the other stood in front of the couple.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Man. She started it."

"Nothing should have been started." Dean said furiously. "She's drunk, injured, and barely weighs 100 pounds." Dean pushed the man back.

"Don't lay a hand on me!" The man approached Dean.

"Dean, I'm fine!" Ada called, still holding her cheek.

At the same time, Sam stood up, "Dean, don't start anything, let's just go."

Before Sam could reach Dean, the man had swung at Dean, which Dean artfully avoided before slamming the man to the floor.

"That's enough." Ada said, standing up this time. Dean stood up, but hovered closely as Ada stood toe to toe with the man. "Ever treat anyone like this again, and I will be back to castrate you with a rusty fork." She turned on her heel and left. Sam walked forward and threw some money on the bar to cover their tab, before following Ada and Dean out of the bar.

"Ada, wait!" Sam jogged to catch up to his brother and girlfriend. "Are you alright." He grabbed her by the shoulders, surprised to see the anger in her eyes.

"I was handling it!" She took a step back and looked at the brothers. "I didn't need you two running and causing a scene. I can handle myself!"

Dean snorted. "Because you on the ground with a bruised cheek was handling it?"

"I don't need protection, Dean! I don't need to be saved or coddled! Everyone thinks I'm so weak!"

"No one ever said you were weak, babe." Sam stepped closer, but Ada took a step back.

"I want to go back to the motel." She needed privacy. Her stomach and head were aching. She'd been through worse, she told herself. She'd been tortured, bit by vampires, and emotionally, she'd been through Vampire-Isobel. Her mother was a monster post-transition. She still didn't understand how she could choose vampirism over her own daughter…daughters. It still stung that vampire-Isobel seemed to care about Elena more than the daughter she raised. She'd be lying if she didn't admit some of her _issues_ didn't evolve from that. She couldn't fault Elena for it, but it was easier to pretend they didn't share blood. Even if her blood was close enough to the doppleganger's that it could be used to turn a hybrid. Luckily, Klaus was off the hybrid-creating kick as of late after slaughtering the last couple.

"Ada, you can't be mad." Sam tried to reach for his girlfriend, but she took another step back.

"Sam, you don't know nearly as much about me as you think." Ada couldn't help it, she couldn't believe Sam and Dean were acting this way. It was enough that the entire supernatural world was more or less hunting her, but she wasn't made of glass.

"Let's go." Dean tried to bridge the growing gap between his brother and Ada.

They climbed into the car, Ada in the back as she glowered out the window.

"Hey, babe." Sam tried to get her attention. When she was clearly ignoring him, he sighed and continued. "Dean and I are going to go out after we drop you off. Look around for my dad, okay?"

"Of course, Sam." Ada said stiffly. When they got to the motel, Ada grabbed the room key from Sam and left the brothers in the car. She opened the door and entered the room. She sighed before going into the bathroom to redress her wounds. As she peeled the gauze off her middle, she scolded herself for wincing. She was stronger than this. She was Alaric Saltzman's daughter, goddamnit, not to mention what Damon would say if he knew she was refusing to call him for help healing. She looked at herself in the mirror and steeled herself. She would be strong. She would not need saving. She finished applying fresh gauze before pulling on an old shirt that reached mid thigh and going to sit in the table in the main room. She turned on her phone to see Damon had left quite a few messages, as well as all of her other friends. She tossed her phone on the table and buried her head in her hands. She was supposed to be normal now. She should be road tripping with her boyfriend, not searching for his dad while her friends were creating a manhunt for her. She needed to scream or break something.

When had this all started? With her mother. Isobel had brought this into her and Alaric's life. It's not enough she turned and abandoned them, but she couldn't be bothered to ensure they were left out of the supernatural. If it wasn't for Isobel, her dad wouldn't be dead and she wouldn't be alone. Yes, she had Sam and Damon and the other Mystic Falls gang and even Dean and the Original Family to an extent, but it wasn't the same. She was keeping parts of her life separate and it was exhausting. With her dad, she could just _be._

Ada looked up when her phone rang. She was surprised to see it wasn't Damon or Sam, but Elena. She debated ignoring the call, but she just couldn't. Maybe it was the intense loneliness she was feeling that she knew Elena could identify with or the fact she had been thinking of Isobel, but she answered.

"Hello? Ada?" Elena said, sounding surprised.

"Hey Elena. How's everything going." Ada said, her voice flat.

"Everything alright?" Elena and Ada had never been sisters, Ada made sure that Elena knew she didn't want that type of relationship. It hurt to much to think of Elena as a sister because it turned to the inevitable topic of Isobel, and because of this, they'd never been close. Ada and Elena called each other friends, but the truth was, if there weren't Alaric, and Damon, and Caroline and everyone else inadvertently forcing them to interact, Ada wouldn't have any relationship with the Gilberts because she would have avoided Elena at all costs.

"Peachy, Elena."

"Ada, Damon's-"

"Really worried. Blah blah. I know." Ada cut off. "But he isn't my dad. My dad is dead and I don't need Damon to look out for me."

"Ada." Elena knew Ada suffered with loneliness, especially after the death of Alaric and her subsequent sequester from Mystic Falls by moving across the country. "Is everything alright with Sam?"

"Everything is always alright with Sam." Ada said bitterly. She felt tears prickle behind her eyes. She needed to get herself together before the brothers were back, to be strong. "He's perfect." And Sam was the perfect boyfriend. She loved him. He was smart, and understanding, and compassionate, and strong. Contrary to what she wanted Sam to believe, she needed him as a foundational support. Without him, she'd crumble. Hell, she was crumbling now.

"Ada, I know we don't acknowledge it, but by blood, you are my sis-"

"We're not sisters, Elena." Ada could;t believe she'd avoided this conversation for so long and it was coming back to bite her now. "We may have both been subject to having Isobel as a mother, but I was an only child. You grew up with two loving parents and a brother. I grew up with two young parents as my best friends. And my mom wasn't the Isobel you knew. She was kind and smart and loved my dad and I more than anything. If I thought of you as a sister, I'd have to think of my mom as the crazy psychopath who chose you over me and tortured me until my dad could find me. Elena, I'm sorry. But I have to go." She couldn't ever have this conversation and she hoped Elena knew. She was surprised that she couldn't catch her breath and then she felt tears rolling down her face. She walked over to one of the two beds in the crappy motel room and scooted under the sheets and turning on her sides. She cried herself to sleep, and when Sam and Dean walked in hours later, exhausted and dirty, she didn't wake up.

"Go, shower." Sam indicated. His brother was dirty. Sam could put off a shower till the morning. He shed his shirt and pants and crawled into bed next to Ada, knowing that she'd be more comforted by him sleeping next to her after their fight than any of the alternatives. As damaged as he was, there was something in Ada's past that made her unknowingly dependent on him, even if she tried her best to be independent. He smiled when she subconsciously shifted so that her head was leaning against Sam's chest. He wrapped his arms around her carefully, drawing her closer so that he could feel her breaths. He loved Ada so much, and bringing her to find their dad was hard because he was putting her in danger, but she had already been targeted and he knew she was better off with him than without. Or he hoped.

He closed his eyes, forgetting that Ada was probably still mad at him for the bar, but instead remembering the day they moved into their now destroyed apartment. She hadn't changed out of one of his t-shirts all weekend, insisting that they had to finish unpacking before summer classes started. He was surprised at the coincidence that his girlfriend also stayed at Stamford over the summer, but glad. He'd told her he loved her, and she never said it back directly, always smiling and saying "me too" or showing it, but he knew she did love him. The first time he had said it and she hadn't reciprocated, he'd gotten nervous, acting odd for a week, until Ada had figured out the root of his insecurity and told them she never used the "l" word.

Ada woke up the next morning tucked tightly in the blankets, hearing the shower running but not seeing anyone else in the motel room. She got up and held her head as the room spun slightly. Had she had that much to drink? She picked up her pants from the night before and slipped them on under Sam's shirt. She didn't notice the shower stop and shirked her shirt. She pulled a bra on and slipped on a shirt. She was trying to zipper it, but it was painfully pulling at her stitches every time she got her fingertips to grasp the zipper, when she felt warm fingers gently zip her shirt closed.

"Good morning." Sam said, trying to figure out if Ada was still mad.

"Hey." She smiled. Sam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Sam, I have to tell you som-"

"Alright, I've got some doughnuts and then we've got to hit the library, Sammy!" Dean interrupted Ada unknowingly.

She smiled, trying to convey it was okay. She'd wanted to at least tell him that there was a search for her, but it wasn't the right time. (What was she supposed to say. "Hey boyfriend, I have a ton of vampires looking for me. And oh, ready to hear about my sordidly complicated past?" No, that wouldn't be best.)

Over the next three weeks, Sam, Dean and Ada continued hunting (though Ada thought they were just looking for their father). Sam had noticed his girlfriend had become increasingly jumpy, borderline paranoid, but didn't mention it. With what he and Dean did, she was safer being hyper vigilant than the alternative.

Ada was spending another night alone. She was beginning to become frustrated with Dean and Sam as they were constantly leaving her behind. Luckily, though, she'd been able to keep her growing discomfort from her wound hidden from Sam since they hadn't been intimate in a long, _long_ time because they'd been sharing rooms with Dean. She refused to take pain medication, needing to stay alert and under the radar from Damon. Since her last conversation with Elena, she had given up on checking her phone and just kept it off and under the back seat of the Impala. She didn't know how humans had ever healed without vampire blood. She'd never had stitches, but she guessed that having your skin fuse itself back together shouldn't be a comfortable process. She sighed as she got up from where she was watching television and got up. The boys may be gone, but they couldn't expect her to just stay in the crappy motel room forever. She got up and pulled her jeans back on before she scratched a note to Sam and leaving the room.

She walked a few blocks in the small town to the bar she had noticed when they first drove to the motel two days previously. She ordered a bourbon as she sat at the bar. She rubbed her stomach, where her stitches were absently as she picked up the glass and brought it to her lips. She fiddled with her vervain necklace as she turned around on her stool to survey the bar. She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone sat next to her.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Saltzman."

"Kol." Ada closed her eyes. She had to escape the motel. She had never _not_ gotten along with Kol, but she knew he was notorious for being less hinged than Klaus, which was saying something. "How did you find me?"

"Luck, chance." Kol smirked and motioned to the bartender to refill their drinks. "I've been staying here for the last few months and lo and behold, the little human everyone is looking forward to stumbles right into my grasp."

"And you're going to call your brother? Damon?" Ada looked at Kol sharply as he laughed loudly.

"I should, love. Unless you give me reason to do otherwise."

Ada narrowed her eyes. "This isn't a game, Kol. I have nothing you want."

His face hardened. "I've always been fond of you, Adalaide. Or not not fond. You never tried to kill the Mikaelsons."

"I make it my business to stay out of any business that could turn sour. My parents taught me that through example."

"Such a pity. Your brave father, killed by my mother and your sister."

"And your sister." Ada said without thinking. "And Elena isn't my sister."

"Argue all you want, love, but blood doesn't lie." Kol snarled when Ada slapped him. "Tread carefully, little girl."

"Or what?" Ada hissed. "You're going to snap my neck? Do it, Kol. Do it!"

"I could call my big brothers here before you could take two steps. And what would the dear Salvatores and your _sister"_ he purposely used Elena to upset Ada. "do when they find out where you're hiding?"

"I just want to live my life, Kol. Your family owes me that." She said tiredly.

"We owe you _nothing_." He grasped her arm as she tried to dismount the stool, but was surprised when she went limp in his arms. "Ada?"

"I'll call an ambulance." The bartender hurried over with a phone.

Kol turned, Ada still in his arms. "You'll call no one." He compelled. "If anyone asks, she drank too much and her friend took care of her." Kol left with Ada ready to figure out what was wrong, feed her his blood, and possibly calling the Salvatore he swore he'd never call. He didn't want her blood on his hands, he wanted his life to be as uncomplicated as possible.

Sam and Dean entered their motel room hours later, exhausted, but triumphant. Sam, seeing that the room was empty, stalked over to the table where he saw a note.

_Went to the bar. Be back soon. -A_

Sam slammed the note down. "You've got to be kidding me." He was upset that Ada had gone to a bar after what happened the last time, and she left when a spirit was on the loose. of course she didn't know that, but his anger came from wanting her to be safe.

"Where's Ada?" Dean asked.

"At the bar." Sam stormed out of the room. When he got there, Dean following close behind, he stormed to the bartender. "Have you seen a girl, around twenty, five feet tall, light blonde hair, green eyes. " Sam showed a picture he'd pulled from his wallet taken before their apartment fire.

"She left with a friend."

"A friend?" Sam looked heartbroken. Ada didn't know anyone in the town, and she'd left with someone from a bar? "What did the friend look like?"

"Medium sized guy. He's in here a lot." The bartender shrugged. "They seemed to know each other pretty well."

"Do you know this guys name? Where he stays?" Dean asked once he saw his brother was incapable of continuing the questioning.

"Kol something or other. That's all I can tell you boys."

"Alright, Sammy, let's go. Someone has to know about 'Kol'."

"No."

"What?" Dean turned, surprised his brother wasn't tearing apart the town for his girlfriend. Sam had to actively not act overprotective around Ada or else she'd become upset.

"You heard him, Dean." Sam felt like yelling. "He didn't say she was kidnapped or beaten. She went on her own free will. She's probably in his bed now."

"You honestly think that? You've been together for over a year and-"

"What do I really know about her? You heard her, Dean." Sam ran his hand through his hair. "She admitted that I know nothing about her life."

"Just because you don't know her past doesn't mean you don't know her. It's not too late. We don't know the full story. If she's not back by morning, I'm going to the police and we both know you'll be searching for her."

Once the boys got back to the motel, Sam and Dean went through the movements of getting ready to sleep, but once they turned off the lights, neither shut their eyes. Dean was waiting for the door to open and for Ada to come in while Sam waited for Ada's return and tried to figure out where she was and what she was doing.

Ada groaned and rolled over when she woke up the next morning to sunlight pouring in. She was surprised to feel Sam's side of the bed empty. When she opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room, she shot up.

"It's about time." Kol walked in.

"What happened?" Ada asked, slowly remembering she had met Kol at the bar last night.

"You collapsed at the bar because you've been incubating a nasty infection." Kol shrugged. "Fed you some blood so you'd be right as rain."

"Thanks." Ada said as she got out of bed. "Where are my pants?" She yelped.

"Washed and laundered, you're welcome, Sweet. How'd you get those nasty cuts anyways?"

"Some guy broke into my apartment." Ada shrugged as she buttoned her jeans. "Listen, I need to get back to Sam, he'll be freaking out."

"If I don't call dear old Nik to tell him I found you, I'm risking the box. I'd like to meet your fellow, make sure it's worth it, Sweet."

"Fine, but don't call me Sweet. Sam's probably freaking out that I didn't come back as it is. He doesn't need be coming back with some stranger calling me sweet nothings."

Kol bared his teeth. "You flatter me."

"Ada!" Sam was relived when his girlfriend opened the door that morning. "Where the hell were you?" He hugged her before inspecting that she was unharmed.

"Hey Sam." She pecked him on the lips. "I ran into an old friend last night and drank a bit too much. He didn't know where I was staying so he brought me to his place."

"Hello, mate." Kol smiled before waltzing in. He loved motels, no invites necessary.

Ada scowled. "I told you to wait in the car, Kol."

"How do you two…"

"She was friendly with my siblings. They were friendly with her friends. Lots of friendliness adrift." Kol said as he walked over to the couch Dean had slept on previously.

"Where's Dean?"

"He went to the diner to see if anyone had seen you."

Ada looked guilty. "I'm sorry, Sam. I-"

"It's fine, babe. We'll talk about it later." He turned to Kol. "Thanks." He smiled softly. "For taking care of her."

"No problem. I'd be put in the box for years if-" Kol stopped when Ada cleared her throat, trying to tell him to stop.

"Kol offered to buy us lunch." Ada smirked, getting back at Kol for his previous statement. And just about every other rude statement he'd ever leered to her. Kol shot her an incredulous look.

"That's not necessary." Sam tried to politely refuse.

"That's what I said." Ada shrugged innocently. "He insisted."

When Sam's back was turned, Kol leaned down to whisper in Ada's ear. "I should call all my siblings and the Salvatores for this."

"But you won't." She said smugly.

Ada stared across the table at the Winchester brother. To avoid any awkwardness, she sat next to Kol while the brothers sat beside each other, Sam across from Ada on the inside. Safe to say, the awkwardness was _no_t avoided.

"So how do you know Ada?" Dean broke the silence.

Kol smirked. "Oh, I knew her father. My brothers were quite friendly with her _sister."_ Kol may have agreed not to tell anyone he knew where Ada was, but it didn't mean he couldn't torture the girl a little bit.

Sam choked on the coffee he was drinking as Ada's eyes widened to saucers and whipped around to glare at Kol. "Sister?" Dean asked. "You never mentioned you had a sister."

"Because I don't." Ada snapped. "Kol's brothers were somewhat friendly with my dad and our friends."

"Oh, I must have been mistaken. I thought Elena and you shared a mother." Kol said innocently.

"Kol, enough." She snapped. She looked over at Sam who was unusually silent. "Sam?" She questioned softly, but he shook his head, but Ada knew he was upset.

"How did you meet our dear, little Ada?" Kol leaned back, content with the chaos he caused.

"I met Sam in college. And I'm helping them find their dad." Ada supplied before Dean or Sam could answer. She didn't want Kol knowing more than he should.

"Ironic, isn't it? You looking for a missing parent when your dear old Isobel was always-"

"Seriously, Kol?" Ada turned and pushed him out of the booth. "Outside. Now."

Kol followed Ada outside, when Dean turned to Sam. "You didn't know any of that, did you?"

"Not a bit." Sam's eyes narrowed.

After a silent breakfast, Ada was relieved when Kol left.

"So, are we getting back on the road?"

"Yeah." Dean said, filling in for Sam who hadn't spoken to Ada directly since Kol's revelations. "You two go pack up. I have to…put gas in the Impala." He used an excuse, not wanting to witness the fight or have it in his baby.

Once the motel door closed, Sam didn't waste a moment. "What the hell?"

"What?"

"What was that all about?"

"Kol? I told you. He was an old acquaintance. Friends of friends really."

"Not that. Don't play dumb Ade."

"Sam?"

"You were right. I know nothing about your life!" He yelled.

Ada flinched back and Sam felt slightly guilty. "I never lied to you."

"But you're not exactly telling me anything either."

"So what?" Ada asked sadly. "You want to break up? Leave?"

"No." Sam quickly denied, moving closer, but she moved back. "I just want to be let in."

"When I was younger, my mom faked her death." Ada sighed and crossed her ams. She didn't want to tell Sam the horrors of her emotional life, but she didn't want to lose him either. "My dad went on this crazy vendetta, thinking she was dead. By the time we found the person he thought had killed her, we found out she was alive and just didn't care. She had a daughter two years before she met my dad and had me. Elena is not my sister. Isobel wanted to protect Elena. When she did die, it was for Elena. By the time I found her, she didn't care for me. She tortured me physically and emotionally. And then shortly after, my dad died. As I finished high school, I stayed with my dad's friends, but they're super overprotective because they feel like they owe him."

"Ada-"

"Now you know." She shrugged. If it is was possible for humans to turn their humanity switch, Ada's would be off. Sam looked in her eyes, and all he saw was coldness. He didn't have anything to say. "I'm not just some cold-hearted bitch. That was my mother. I have my reasons for every emotionally repugnant action I make."

"Ade, I'm sorry."

Ada scoffed. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't turn her. I don't talk about my past for a reason, Sam." She shook her head. "And don't pretend you're not keeping secrets either. I'm not stupid."

"Ada-"

"Just stop." She sighed. "I want to leave this motel and get back on the road." She shook her head.

"Fine."

"Good."

"So." Dean said awkwardly, trying to fill the tense silence of the car. "Is your sister hot?"

Ada rolled her eyes not in the mood. "She's not my sister." She sighed. "But she has a boyfriend who, if you looked at her the wrong way, would rip your throat out instantly."

"Jeez. I was just asking." Dean turned on the radio.

"Where are we headed next?" Ada leaned back into the back seat comfortably for the first time since Kol healed her wound.

"Wisconsin." Sam glanced back at his girlfriend.

"I like cheese."

Dean grunted. "Good."

"Where are you going?" Ada asked as she watched the Winchesters get out of their car.

"Stay in the car, Ade." Sam looked at her sternly. "We'll be right back."

"Sam-"

"Ada."

"Fine."

As the brothers walked away, Dean snorted. "Dude, you are totally not getting laid anytime soon."

Sam glanced back at his girlfriend and sighed regretfully. "I know." He shook his head.

The next morning, the tense atmosphere reigned between the three young days later, Dean glanced between his silent brother and his even quieter girlfriend. "So." He started. "This is awkward."

"I don't get what we're doing here. No one has seen or heard from your dad. Why don't we leave?" Ada was beginning to get edgy. She heard about a couple of bodies disappearing in town and was worried a vampire was afoot.

"Maybe dad is in some motel or something." Sam shrugged.

"We're in some hotel or something, Sam." Ada frowned. "What are we really doing here?"

Sam glanced at Dean, who stepped in. "There's this kid who needs help. He saw his dad die and hasn't talked in a while."

"And what qualifies you two to help?"

"You have your secrets…" Dean smirked, knowing he was irking the woman.

"Dean." Sam stepped in, sensing the impending fight between siblings. "We should go over to the Sheriff's house."

"I want to come. I've got to get out of here."

"No." Both brothers said simultaneously.

"You two are impossible." She huffed as she sat on the bed.

"We'll be back in an hour or two." Sam moved to peck Ada on the lips, but she moved her head to the side so he kissed her cheek instead.

As soon as the boys were out the door, Ada slipped on her running shoes and walked to the center of town, where she hailed a nice stranger to take her to the Sheriff's house in his truck. She never listened to Damon, why should she start listening to the men in her life now? Ada Saltzman was back with a vengeance. She carefully ducked out of the car when she saw the familiar Impala, thanking the man before walking around back of the house. She saw the brothers arguing with a man and a woman, but her attention was quickly diverted to a boy walking towards the water alone. Her eyebrows furrowed and she made the quick decision to follow the boy.

By the time she got close enough, she saw the boy walking on the dock.

"Hey!" She called out. "Be careful." She saw the boy sit down and lean towards the water, causing Ada to pick up her pace. She suddenly heard a cacophony of voices calling the boy's name.

Ada's eyes widened when she saw the boy fall in the water. "Oh god." Her legs began moving before she realized what was happening and she dove into the water. When she came up for air, she saw Sam looking at her with wide eyes and the boy's mother and grandfather were at the water's edge. "Ada, get out of the water." Sam ground out.

"There was a little boy." She dove back under, briefly seeing another figure-Dean-going up for air, but she dove deeper, desperate. The boy couldn't just disappear. She felt herself be pulled up, causing her to take a sharp breath, inhaling water before her head emerged to the surface.

Ada sputtered and coughed and Sam held her above the water. "What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed.

"Sam…where is the boy?"

Sam glanced between her and the boy's family before shaking his head. His eyes were drawn to the grandfather-already knee-deep in water-"Sir, don't do this. Get out of the water." Sam pleaded.

Ada watched as the man spoke out…apologizing. And her eyes widened as the man was dragged under water, just like the boy had. She tried to swim after him, but Sam held her back. "Sam, we have to help him!"

"Ada, please. Stop." Sam's voice shocked her.

"Where's Dean?" Ada realized the other man was missing.

Sam looked at the water, eager to see any semblance of his brother or the boy, but the water was flat, save for the ripples caused by Ada and Sam. Suddenly, Dean came, gasping for air, holding the boy.

"Thank god." The woman covered her mouth, overwhelmed with losing her father and almost losing her son.

Ada swam along side Sam as they followed Dean and the boy to shore, where the mother quickly took her son into her arms to hug.

Ada closed her eyes, slightly pained, remembering the moment her father did the same after Isobel had kidnapped her. She turned her head, needing to look away as she felt tears on her eyes. She took a shaky breath and sidestepped Sam. "I need…I need to do something." She said quietly, at his questioning look and she walked away from the current scene.

Ada got back to the Impala and opened the door, rummaging in the back seat to look for her phone. After ignoring the missed calls and messages, she dialed the number she knew by heart.

"Hey, this is Alaric. Leave a message."

"Hey dad." Ada closed her eyes as she felt her eyes prickle. "I've…lately I've been having a pretty hard time without you. I managed to piss Damon off and I don't think a bottle of bourbon will fix this. I…just really miss you. Obviously. I'm talking to a dead man's answering machine. I should go." It took her a moment to muster the courage to hang up the phone, but she did.

"Ada, I can explain." Sam approached her minutes later.

"I don't care."

"There are things-"

"Sam." Ada interrupted. "I want to know. But not right now."

"Okay." He looked at her, seeing her pain.

"Okay."

"I think I need to call my dad's friend."

"That's probably the best idea."


End file.
